


【蝠丑】不要松懈

by SHUDAO



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUDAO/pseuds/SHUDAO
Summary: 烂脸皮丑和蝙蝠侠在化工厂打了一架，然后丑用py强奸了蝙蝠侠，然后他们搞起来了。
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	【蝠丑】不要松懈

**Author's Note:**

> 是N52时期的烂脸皮丑注意。*文字出自《凯尔特的薄暮》，灵感来源也是它。

他们之间的争斗总是会回到化工厂。

辛辣又令人不适的味道，粘稠而咕噜咕噜沸腾冒着气泡的液体，纵横交错的钢架结构。这是他们无休无止的游戏的起点，与当时不同的是，那时的化学池里并没有躺着那么多惨不忍睹的尸体，显然他们还不够幸运能从那些致命的液体里存活下来并获得惨白的皮肤。

Bruce感到头脑充血，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，他或许被愤怒与对家人的担忧所支配，眼里只看到数条生命的逝去，却仿佛忘了自己手中正掌控着另一条十恶不赦的灵魂的去留，所以他更加用力地掐住手中的那截苍白脆弱的脖子，感受着手掌传来艰难痛苦的颤抖。

显然脖子的主人并不感到十分困扰，绿色头发的疯子只是躺在那里，戴着手套的双手用力抓住蝙蝠侠的手腕，身体小幅度抽搐着，即使是这种程度的缺氧也不能让他的脸充血变红，毕竟那张脸皮已经彻底和肌肉分离了，仅仅依靠几根钢丝皮带固定，永远在男人的脸上呈现出一个可怖的巨大笑容。

Joker尽可能地仰起头，从喉咙里挤出破碎的大笑声，显得极为刺耳。他气喘吁吁又断断续续地说：“哦，所以你、终于下定决心要…哈哈哈哈…杀了我了吗，bats？”他装出一副惊恐的样子，像个小姑娘一样颤抖起来，眼里蓄起泪水，“别杀我！求你了蝙蝠侠，我不想死！”做作的求饶声终于像一把锤子一样把Bruce的理智敲回身体里，Joker还不能死，起码在他说出他家人的下落之前。他咬紧牙，感受到咬肌的绷紧。在他做艰难的心理斗争的时候，瘦高的男人只是笑着，用那双饱含戏谑的双眼凝视着他，无声地嘲讽他：“看，我知道你做不到。”

蝙蝠侠恼怒地咆哮一声，松开握住Joker脖颈的手，然后用那只手重重地打在Joker偏高的颧骨上，感受到指骨隐隐发酸。Joker猛地歪过头，他发出含糊不清的呻吟声，吐出嘴里的血沫，那里面甚至可能掺杂着碎牙，他的脸皮地下开始流血，从模糊不清的边际开始，蜿蜒着流进衣襟里，然后止步于那过于明显的锁骨处。

“你知道，自从认识你以后，我嘴里每一颗牙都换了一遍，它们都不是我自己长出来的，我以前是有虎牙的。”他像做口腔检查那样张开嘴，为身上的男人展示那些沾满血与唾液的牙齿，这个动作配合他那张淡黄色的脸皮显得异常恐怖，他也成功地为自己赢来了另一记拳头，力道重到让人眼冒金星。

Joker睁大眼睛，眨眼这个动作鉴于他现在的脸部状况来说已经是不可能做到的了，所以他仄歪着脑袋，透过那双病变生翳的灰白色眼睛盯着自己的仇敌，说：“看来今天我们的小蝙蝠不想聊天。”他从工装服的大口袋里掏出小刀，快速地将尖利的刀刃没进义警的大腿，然后像是被刀刃刺穿肉体的声音戳中笑点一般大笑不止，你甚至能听到血在他肺里翻滚的咕噜声。

Bruce痛苦地后退几步，那个伤口的位置几乎完全和他身上的刀疤吻合，罪犯们总喜欢挑这个位置下刀，折让阿尔弗雷德调侃多次，用那种含讥带讽的语气。他不喜欢看到Joker沾了上风时那种得意洋洋的样子，一点也不。像只该死的绿孔雀，展开自己花里胡哨的尾羽，然后用诡异又瘆人的眼神盯着你看，像是在盘算着怎么一口一口把你吃掉。

不可否认，Joker是一个十分有个性且极具别样人格魅力的男人。连猫女都评价他“charming”，他不是一般的恶那么简单，他的犯罪是他高傲的自我的体现，不同于Nygma的那种。他的自我永远滋滋地响，翻腾不休，就像火炭上的一滴糖。没人能为他的自我打上标签，阿卡姆疯人院的医生不行，警察不行，蝙蝠侠也不行。他是独立与黑白之外的一抹扎眼的绿。他的恶永不停息，他的爱无穷无尽。

或许这就是Joker，一把悬在每个哥谭市民头顶的尖刀。

Bruce突然觉得自己和哈莉奎因也没什么区别，他们都是Joker的受害者，像是关节上挂着丝的人偶。他先是感到一阵悲哀，然后是愤怒，永远是愤怒，蝙蝠侠的爱只有愤怒这一种存在方式。他第一次如此深刻地反省自己，他到底爱不爱Joker？或许吧，但毫无疑问的，他们互相憎恨。他们的爱由恨孕育，他们的恨刻骨铭心。

他们的爱或许只是有些特殊。那是怒火与伤害的集合体，那是别样的爱。

不知道谁先动了第一步，他们又扭打起来，Bruce的耳内再次嗡嗡作响，这次是因为Joker的拳头，他的瘦骨嶙峋几乎算得上是天生的武器，那些明显的指节和指虎没什么两样。Joker大笑着，感觉不能喘过气来，他的脸上挂满血，脸皮有些错位，挡住了那两颗多情的眼珠。Bruce趁机抓住那单薄的肩膀，用膝盖顶上男人的腹部，绿发的男人立马像虾一般弯曲起身子，他发出吃痛的喘息，然后发了狠地抠开蝙蝠侠腿上的伤口。惊人的痛楚一瞬间在义警的大脑皮层中炸开。

Joker趁机从钳制中钻出来，他再次掏出血迹斑斑的匕首，像只迅捷的猎豹那样将蝙蝠侠扑倒在地，肉体撞击铁质通道的声音格外的响。他坐在男人的胯上，刻意地用力往大腿伤口上用力，一只手将匕首抵到男人的脖颈前，另一只手伸向自己身上鼓鼓囊囊的腰带口袋里，一边嘟囔道：“这是我从你那里得到的灵感bats，让我看看我带了什么小礼物给你——”，他掏出了两副闪闪发光的手铐，“哦，银光闪闪的小手镯，我们贫民窟女孩的最爱！”他戏剧化地假装惊喜，然后利落地把蝙蝠侠的左右手分别和边上的铁栏杆拷在了一起。

Bruce强忍痛苦试图挣断手铐，但那似乎是专门加固过的手铐，除了让他的手腕磨出细小的擦伤外什么都没有发生。他相信如果阿卡姆里的疯子哪次再打算举办“我差点就抓住他了”的主题聚会时今天的故事会有一席之地。“你想要什么？”他冷静下来，试图在不被察觉的情况下找到逃出生天的方法，一边开口问到。

Joker像是被逗乐了一般小声窃笑起来，像少女一般耸起肩，双手并拢放在脸侧，说：“哦batsy，在我割下我的脸并离开哥谭的日子里我真的想通很多，回想以前没有那些叽叽喳喳的小鸟的时候我们的感情多么火热……”他真的像一个正在经历七年之痒的妻子一般泄气地塌下肩膀，用一种咬牙切齿的口吻继续道：“那些小屁孩的存在毁了一切（蝙蝠女孩除外，她像可爱的松鼠）！我理解孩子的诞生可能确实会让婚姻趋于平淡…但这太过了。”

他用一种挑剔的眼光审视了Bruce的全身上下，同时用手在他的肌肉上又摸又戳，“看看你，退步了多少，不过别担心，Joker医生会治好你的！……只需要几场小小的流产手术。”他说完，又止不住地笑起来，单薄的身躯颤抖得像柳条。

Bruce不知道这个疯子是怎么得出这样的结论的，但如果能得知他家人的信息，不论Joker提出怎样无理的要求他都会尽量满足，所以他要求道：“告诉我他们的信息。”剩下的语义他选择用表情表达。Joker似乎真的从男人嘴角的弧度中看出了服软一般，满意地发出一声小小的咕噜声。

绿发的疯子伏下身来，像条无骨的蛇一般靠在死敌的胸前，然后用甜得能滴下蜜来的语气在男人耳边小声说道：“嗯……既然孩子们都去上学了，孩子他爸是不是终于可以满足一下妈妈的生理需求了呢？”

Bruce一下僵住身体，他知道Joker不是在开玩笑，因为随着那个俯下身的动作他能明确感知到有什么东西顶上了自己的小腹，而且那绝不是什么藏在口袋里的工具。他在面具后的眉毛紧紧皱起，不管是什么，他绝对没做好和自己几乎斗了半辈子的男人在几桶化学试剂上方的走道上做爱。“不可能……你为什么会有那样的想法？”他沉默一会儿后明确地拒绝，他可以和芭蕾舞首席上床，也可以新晋演员上床，但“我愿意操的人”的名单里Joker绝对排不上号。

Joker支起身子，像是预料到会被拒绝那样不耐烦地翻了个白眼，“我以为我对你示爱的次数已经够多了。虽然我在第三次约会时才会接吻，但是我想我们约会次数已经远远超过我的标准了。”说罢，他带着手套的手又朝后腰摸去，不管这次他要拿什么，绝对也不是什么好东西——一小瓶喷雾。Joker朝着Bruce的口鼻喷了一下，Bruce下意识地屏住呼吸，他完全不想摄入这种来历不明的雾气。“Batsy，做个好孩子！”Joker警告地出声，再次把手指按在男人大腿上的伤口。

Bruce闷哼一声，无意中吸入一口空气中的烟雾。不是毒气，他尽可能冷静地判断。很快，他渐渐感到力量如抽丝般散去，让他像是被注射了镇定剂的烈马一样无力地瘫倒在地，连说话都很费劲，只剩一双饱含怒火的眼睛盯着眼前的丑角。“放心亲爱的，只是一点无毒无害的小试剂，能让你暂时失去抵抗能力，当然，不会影响小蝙蝠起立的。”Joker解释道，富有暗示性地笑起来，“它还在测试中，我不太确定你像一块面团一样的状态能保持多久。希望它能为我赢来逃跑的时间。”

Joker低下头去解开Bruce裆部的挡板，他费的时间几乎让Bruce想出声指导他，不过好在一番斗争后成功从制服后面掏出了义警还不在状态的阴茎，他几乎是粗暴地抓住那团肉块，粗糙的手套带来的感觉只能让人感到疼痛。“天呐Batsy，你的家伙真是…远高于平均水准，你开始让我自卑了。”绿发的疯子夸张地倒抽了一口气，然后像如获至宝那样用手上下撸动起来。

Bruce的眉头皱得更深，他深吸一口气，低吼着说：“停下，Joker！”他的警告显然被无视了，因为那个疯子还在继续抚慰他的下半身，不得不说，他的手上功夫真的不敢让人恭维，那副手套，粗糙得令人不敢置信。Bruce向上看去，身上人的工装服显眼得被撑出一个弧度，显得十分下流，他几乎是自暴自弃地闭上双眼，咬紧后牙努力让自己不那么快起反应，可惜他刚经过一场激烈打斗的充满肾上腺素的身体以一种不可思议的速度背叛了他的思想。

他听到揶揄的轻笑声，然后，谢天谢地，感受到一只冰凉的手替代了手套的触感，让他打了个寒颤。“亲爱的，你真是太大了，我或许该担心我可怜的屁股了。”Joker开玩笑地说到。“如果你现在停下来，你的屁股不会有一点问题。”Bruce冷硬地回答道，狠狠瞪着自己身上的人，他还在不断试图活动身体，但无力感还是充斥着他的身体。

Joker闻言几乎是惊喜地大笑出声，说：“哦，他们还说你没幽默感！放心，我会照顾好蝙蝠侠二号的。”他说着，撑起自己的身体，展示般将胯向前挺，手指摸到裆部的布料，Bruce这才注意到那里有一条女生裙子背面会有的那种不明显的拉链。Joker将拉链拉开，露出他的会阴和小半个屁股——没有内裤，当然，它们也呈现出一种病态的白，这也解释了为什么Joker会在战斗中硬得像块石头一样。“工装服就是这点不好不是吗，还好这件是特殊的。”但他并没有把自己的阴茎掏出来，只是隔着粗糙又单薄的衣服用另一只手握住了自己的下体小幅度地摩擦起来，很快，衣服就被晕出一小块湿润的水渍。Joker小声地抽气，发出像蛇一样的嘶嘶声，Bruce猜想那不会比手套的滋味好受。

一个人坐在你的身上自慰本应该是一件春光无限好的事，但Joker那张脱落的脸皮和那个无法闭拢的笑容无疑为其增添了几分恐怖与猎奇的气息。

Joker小幅度挪动了两下，小心翼翼地坐在Bruce勃起的下体上，让那火热的肉棒紧紧贴在自己的会阴上，蝙蝠侠偏高的体温甚至让他打了个激灵，他傻笑两声，然后前后摇摆起过于纤细的腰肢。Bruce为肌肤相贴的触感绷紧身体，他很快就听到了细微的水声，那些前列腺液一定让绿发男人的股间一片黏腻。“我的南瓜派，告诉我，你以前的美女床伴们有对你用过这一招吗？我想男人们都爱死这个了。”Joker伏下来用牙齿咬住男人的耳廓，一边用含糊不清的气音低语，一边持续使两人的股间磨蹭，每次蝙蝠侠的阴茎顶到他的时就会让他小幅度地抖一下。

“她们做的比你好多了，Joker。”Bruce用近乎嘲讽的语气回敬到，语气里的敌意几乎能化作实体，丑角对此不置可否，“或许是因为我没有一个会流水的逼。”他耸了耸肩，停顿了一下，用那种令人起鸡皮疙瘩的邪恶语气继续说：“或许现在是时候让我们上主菜了。”joker咯咯的笑起来，惬意地躺在蝙蝠侠的胸膛上，高高翘起屁股，用没带手套的手指刮过他的阴茎表面，将那些粘液涂在自己的臀缝中间，不是特别困难地插入一根手指。

他抽动自己的手指，然后很快的，试图插入第二根，这显然比第一根要困难。Joker把头抵在义警的颈窝，努力放匀呼吸，用牙咬住早已坏死的唇，最终，他哼哼着吃下第二根。Bruce能感受到Joker灼热的呼吸喷洒在自己的肌肤上，那张脸抵在脖子上的触感十分微妙，像橡胶，又像树皮。绿发男人没说话，但是他如树枝般的手臂慢慢动起来，用两根骨节分明的手指操着自己，Bruce被遮挡了视线，但他猜测Joker开始慢慢进入了状态，从那些时不时的细小颤抖和小声哽住的声音判断。

然后是水声，没人说话，但是水声渐渐响起来，从微不可闻渐渐扩大到无法忽视的地步。黏腻的水声伴随着丑角渐渐加快的动作越来越响。Bruce看不到任何画面，毕竟这个男人根本没脱衣服，他只看到一只瘦削的手臂带动着手掌搭在那高高翘起的臀部上，快速地抽动。Joker的呼吸越来越急促，但他一直没叫出声，只有那种气音混杂着像奶猫呜咽的鼻音传入Bruce的耳朵。突然，那截裹在工装服里的腰猛地一弹，然后迅速陷下来，相反的，那窄窄的臀部越发上抬。

“Batsy……嗯！…”

Joker着魔似的反复喊着蝙蝠侠的昵称，跪在地上的双腿止不住地向里并拢，直到被男人的躯体阻挡。Bruce听着耳畔不断传来的呻吟，感到自己的阴茎硬到发疼。他的想象力此刻突然无边际地蔓延开来，他开始想象那两根手指是如何在Joker的体内抽送的，Joker是否用力按着自己的前列腺，抠挖自己的肠肉？

他刚停止想象，就被一股浪似的负罪感所吞噬，他不敢相信自己刚刚在想象些什么，躺在他身上的人，是哥谭最危险的疯子，是计划谋杀他家人的杀人犯。但Joker出声打断了他自我厌恶的时间，“嘿，帅哥，没人告诉过你这个时候要认真点吗？……嘶…”他不满地嘟囔起来，然后朝自己的屁股里插了第三根手指。

Joker终于开始发出呻吟声，他的反应像是真的不能承受更多的快感，但他操着自己的手指反而变本加厉地运动起来，仿佛他正在被自己的手指强奸。“呜…嗯啊！……”，他急促地喘息着，似乎就在高潮的边缘一般用轻轻脑袋蹭着蝙蝠侠的脖子，仿佛只要他一声令下他就会放任自己进入一个痛痛快快的高潮。但是他没有继续下去，只是恋恋不舍的、缓慢的把手指从身体里拔出来，那三根手指在昏暗的灯光下反射出微妙的光线。

“抱歉让你久等了，我已经很久没干这个了，鉴于我的脸部状况。”Joker终于又坐起来，让他湿漉漉的屁股贴到蝙蝠侠的裆部，用手指着自己的脸装出一副无辜的样子。那张脸无疑能把大多数人吓退，虽然Bruce也无法想象那张脸是完好的时候有哪个男人会敢把鸡巴塞进Joker的屁股里。但别的男人与Joker上床这件事在令人感到难以置信外还意外的令人火大。

“我以为你和哈莉上床。”Bruce皱着眉，直白地说出自己心里的问题。瘦削的男人耸了耸肩，语气恹恹地说：“哦那个小妮子，不，当然最开始她试图性骚扰我，不过后来她就看上别的男人了，还有女人，也许。”他沉默了几秒，然后突然陷入一阵大笑中，“我该把她关起来的，剁掉手脚……只是个玩笑！你不用用那种眼神看我！我怎么会对我的哈莉做这种事情呢？”

Bruce不觉得那是玩笑，男人眼中一闪即逝的偏执的杀意不是装出来的，他是真的打算对哈莉出手。“Joker，你不该对……”他试图劝说，却被一口打断，“别聊这些不相干的事了甜心，我们该上主菜了！”Joker兴奋地一拍手，然后扶住Bruce的阴茎，慢慢地坐了下去，用力到几乎令人生疼，内壁紧紧纠缠，像是在确认那根柱体的形状。

他在吃下一半的时候停住了，呼出一口气，然后腼腆地对义警笑了笑，“Bon appétit.”他说着，用力地一坐到底，使得两人同时发出一声含糊的呻吟。

“啊啊……Batsy，你真是…太、太大了！”Joker喘着粗气，试探性地用手按压自己的小腹，看上去有些恍惚。与他偏凉的体温不同，他的体内十分火热，那窄小的臀部十分勉强地吃下了蝙蝠侠的阴茎，穴口被大大撑开，几乎抹平了所有褶皱，看上去令人同情。

Bruce闷哼了一声，这是他第一次和男人做爱，和女人的阴道不同，男人的肠道略显干涩，入口像橡皮筋一般紧紧咬住，肠道却柔软包容，微微颤抖着，咬紧又放开，像是在努力适应庞大的入侵物。Joker短暂地适应了一会儿，重新抬高臀部，几乎要让肉棒滑出体外，然后重重地坐了回去，肉体拍打的清脆响声一下子回荡开来。

“嗯！……唔”

那样大幅度地动作带来了几分刺痛，让Bruce下意识地绷紧了身体，即使是他这样没有同性性爱经历的人也知道你不该在“女上位”的一开始就这么“野心勃勃”，但Joker显然不是普通人。他的身体向后仰，用手撑住蝙蝠侠的腿，露出脆弱的颈部，然后一下一下高高地撑起自己的身体，把粗大的肉棒楔进自己的身体，他单薄清瘦的体型让他看上去似乎只能依靠那里来维持自己的身体。

Bruce几乎要喟叹出声，虽然不想承认，但那种感觉真的很好，略显干涩的肠道渐渐湿润起来，分泌出滑腻的肠液，打湿了两人的连接处。Joker的肠道用力地绞紧了义警的阴茎，找着角度让它顶到自己的敏感点，那些敏感的肠肉讨好地挤在入侵者的身边，蠕动着努力包裹它，下一秒却又被重重地顶开，逼出主人高亢的呻吟。丑角摇摆腰肢的速度越来越快，他闭上眼睛，沉醉在层层叠叠的快感中，似乎把身下的男人当做了一个会呼吸的自慰棒。他像是故意无视了自己前面的需求一样，再也没碰过自己的阴茎，但那硬挺的柱体总是随着他的起伏上下摇摆，敏感的头部不断磨过衣服，像是一只舌头长了倒刺的猫在舔一样，那种滋味令人发狂。

“啊啊……bats！……我、我想要一个吻了！”

Joker侧过头来，用一只手把汗湿的碎发理到耳后，期待地看着躺着的男人。Bruce看着那张可憎的脸，用他最冷酷的声音一字一句地说道：“我是不会亲你的，Joker。”绿发男人闻言不大高兴地哼了一声，换做以前，他绝对会把那涂了口红的嘴唇撅起来，像个撒娇的小女孩，“无趣的男人！”他抱怨到，报复似的用力夹了一下屁股，使得蝙蝠侠重重喘了一口气，然后哈哈大笑起来，当然，没笑两下又变成了那种色情的呻吟声。

如果能挣脱这些束缚，蝙蝠侠绝对会照着那张残破的脸狠狠来一拳，然后再把这个混蛋按在地上好好地操一顿。是的，Bruce已经看开了，既然这件事已经开始了，他绝对不会让这个跳梁小丑自鸣得意，他会让他像只狗一样夹着尾巴逃回自己的窝里去。他试着转动手腕，意外的发现那种完全的失力消退不少，但Bruce只是不动声色的装作什么都没有发生的样子抬眼看去——Joker完全沉浸在自己的世界里，尖锐的喉结上下滑动，发出一声声含糊不清的鼻音。

他的脸完全没有变红（也没办法变红），但是他暴露出来的皮肤早早的泛起一层淡淡的粉色，他的白皮肤使色彩更为明显，像是刚冲过热水澡。Joker也终于像是热得受不了了那样单手解开了胸前的几颗纽扣，露出平坦泛红的胸膛。他一边持续使男人的阴茎又快又重地操进自己的屁股，一边把手掌放在胸前用力地揉搓起来，用手指揪住挺立的乳头来回拨弄，像是他一个男人真的能从贫瘠的胸部获得什么莫大的快感一样。

Bruce看着眼前这幕，几乎要笑出声来，他也确实这么做了，一声冷笑唐突的响起，显然引起了Joker十足的好奇心。“唔…什么…嗯…这么有趣？”他有些好奇地问到。“没什么，我突然觉得犯罪王子的名头都是假的，真相是你只是个欠操的婊子而已。”

他清楚地看到Joker黑色的瞳孔放大了一瞬间，然后又飞快地缩回一个小点。他完全没停下身下的动作，甚至夹得更加用力，更加卖力地讨好蝙蝠侠的阴茎，同时发出一连串断断续续的笑声，“哦Batsy，dirty talk？放心，我只是你一个人的婊子！”

蝙蝠侠没接话，他的嘴角依旧板成一条不近人情的直线，用那种不赞同的眼神盯着自己身上起起伏伏的男人，似乎连床伴的炽热的体温也无法融化他这块坚冰。这样的态度显然惹恼了绿发的疯子。“为什么你就不能配合一点？”Joker恼火地停下了动作，逼近Bruce，用那双异色瞳打量着冷静的男人，“还是说被你的敌人用屁股强奸的滋味好到让你说不出话来了？”他讽刺地抬高了下巴，露出下颚的伤痕。

“为什么你不干脆闭嘴然后动起来呢？”Bruce只是平淡地与他对视，然后用眼睛瞟了一眼两人的连接处，那真是……惨不忍睹。Joker看起来有些惊讶，眯着眼打量了他一会儿，有些迫不及待地嘟囔道：“专制的大蝙蝠。”说罢，他又动起来，与之前不同的是，似乎是以为姿势的改变，男人的阴茎轻易顶到了某个极度敏感的位置，迫使Joker发出一声破碎的喊叫，一下子软了腰，几乎瘫倒在男人身上。

“啊啊！那里…嘶……”

他把脸埋在蝙蝠侠胸前，手哆嗦着想抓住什么东西，食髓知味地再次摇摆腰肢让肉棒蹭过那个位置，然后像一滩水一样柔软地倒在男人身上，只能小幅度来回地蹭，让电流一样的快感从体内炸开，爽到腿根都在打颤。显然，Joker已经没了力气自己动，他深吸了一口气，开口道：“呜…Batsy，动一动！…我…呃…”

他没说完，只能重复人称代词，然后再也说不下去了。此时Bruce也感到力量渐渐回流，那药的药效显然还不及格，于是他几乎用一种诱骗的语气说：“我还不太能动，”一瞬间，Joker就表现出一股懊恼的样子，Bruce趁热打铁地补充道：“解开手铐，或许是因为我的手一直吊着的原因。”那种懊恼的神色消失了，取而代之的是警惕的神色。

“你那精明的蝙蝠小脑袋里在打什么坏主意，嗯？”

“我以为你想让我好好地操你一顿，你要是不放心的话，一只手也行。”

Joker看上去十分纠结，他坐直身体，一瞬间或许是又被顶到了，打了个激灵。在一番权衡利弊之后，他解开了蝙蝠侠左手的手铐。就在蝙蝠侠的手脱离枷锁的一瞬间，他就被那只手抓着腰按了下去，龟头狠狠顶在他的前列腺上。Joker张开嘴，发出一声无声的呻吟，身体一下子绷紧，Bruce看得出来，他快到了。

“再来！Batsy！再来！”他尖叫着，像落水者抓住浮木那般用力地抓住蝙蝠侠放在他腰上的手臂，高高提起臀部，他也如愿以偿地得到了。蝙蝠侠的大手掌控着那把细腰，再次用力往下砸。一下、两下、三下。仅仅三下之后，Joker就呜咽着射在单薄的工装裤里，拼死地绞紧了身体里的肉棒，那灰色的布料很快被打湿成深色。

Bruce被夹得呼吸一滞，他烦躁地咂舌一声，用手撑起自己的身体，把恍惚中的男人从身上推开，然后毫不留情地对着男人脆弱的脸来了一拳，让他跌跌撞撞地后退。“what the……”Joker甚至还没反应过来发生了什么，就又被抓住手拉回去按在栏杆上不得动弹。

咔嚓。

他不可置信地向后看去，看到自己的手被先前他为蝙蝠侠解开的手铐铐住。蝙蝠侠已经从地上站了起来，尽管右手还被拷在栏杆上，但那完全没减轻他的压迫感。

“第一课，亲爱的，永远不要对你的敌人松懈。”蝙蝠侠故意加重那三个字，在男人的耳边低语，然后再次操进那个红肿翕张的洞里，粗暴又快速的摆动腰部，每一下都进到最深的地方，逼出身下人的一声声哀嚎。

“嗯啊…bats！别在这里……呜…”

Joker没办法用手支撑自己，只能危险地靠在生锈的栏杆上起起伏伏，一往下看就是一大桶冒着泡的酸液。蝙蝠侠用手扣住男人的腰，全然不顾Joker才刚刚高潮过的事实，用龟头蹭过每一处颤抖着的丰厚肠肉，迫使他们分泌出更多的肠液，从相连处溢出来，打湿丑角绿色的耻毛和那一圈敞开的布料。

“看看你，湿的像个尿在裤子上的婴儿。”蝙蝠侠分出一只手从那件衣服胯部的敞开摸进去，放肆地揉捏这个瘦骨嶙峋的人身上唯一有几两肉的地方，因为这个动作，那个开口的边缘嘞在臀肉上，让那些红肿的臀肉微微凸起，颇有几分可爱的意味。

Joker似乎想讲两句俏皮话来回应，但作为开场的笑声很快就变成被打乱呼吸节奏的急促喘息，他低垂着绿色的脑袋，发丝随着剧烈的动作摇晃着，露出大片汗湿的后颈，性感得足以挑起所有人的欲望在上面咬一口，于是蝙蝠侠也确实这么做了，他半俯下身，让两个人的身体曲线完全贴合，黑色的斗篷把身前的人严严实实地遮了起来。他张开嘴，一口咬在Joker颈部与肩部相接的地方，用力到能尝到些许铁锈味。然后他让牙齿离开那个微微渗出血丝的压印，转而用舌头舔舐细小的缺口。

“哈哈哈……哦！…你让我觉得、嗯…自己像只发情的母猫！”

绿发男人又兴奋地大笑起来，努力转过头来模仿猫的动作去蹭蝙蝠侠的头，却又被按着头转了回去。“怎么，你不喜欢我的脸吗？”Joker不满地抱怨到，“它可是为我带来了很多甜美的……剧痛。”他又半侧过脸，露出那个几近裂到耳根的笑容，眼中的情欲消失不见，又变成那种冰冷偏执的眼神。但蝙蝠侠的再一次挺动腰部又让那只绿色眼睛浑浊起来，被爱欲攻陷。

“倒人胃口。”Bruce冷哼一声，评价道。“这么来说你更喜欢我以前的脸是吗？”Joker故意曲解地问，只得到了身后男人板得更加严肃的嘴角和更加凶狠的操干作为回复。

“嗯啊…bats！这么快我真的会掉、掉下去的！”

“你不会的。”

Bruce平淡地回复到，他找到先前让Joker为之尖叫的点，然后顶在那块微微凸起的点上发狠地研磨，反复顶撞男人的前列腺。Joker像蛇那样倒吸着气，尽管他并不矮蝙蝠侠多少，但是还是下意识地踮起脚逃避过多的快感，他的腰下陷出一个极好看的弧度，能让放在上面的手正好摸到衣物下浅浅的腰窝，这下子他看上去真的像是一模尾巴根就会翘起屁股的母猫了。

Joker感觉自己快要死在蝙蝠侠的阴茎下来，他又快到了，那些过度刺激的电流源源不断地刺激着他的身体，他几乎感受不到自己的腿了，两条腿都在工装服下打抖，脑子都成了一团浆糊，只希望自己不要把什么计划都当成胡话一股脑吐出来。他只能在内心祈祷蝙蝠侠不要靠这个来逼问什么信息，千万别这么做。

但是事情总是不会根据人的愿望来发展。下一秒，蝙蝠侠就隔着裤子攒住了Joker急需释放的阴茎，逼问道：“现在，当个好孩子，告诉我他们在哪里？”Joker咬着自己的舌尖，感到汗水流进脸皮底下带来阵阵刺痛，他干笑两声，虚弱地说：“哈啊…我不会说的，此路不通，bats…”

“错误的答案。”蝙蝠侠残酷的声音从背后传来，把手覆盖在绿发男人阴茎前的那片布料上，粗暴地揉搓起来，同时又一次用力地干进男人的屁股。粗糙的布料像是砂纸，狠狠地蹭过极端敏感的柱体表面，带来针扎一般令人痛苦的快感。

“呜！…b、batsy！”

Joker发出一声短暂的抽泣，几乎要落下泪来，腿软得支撑不住身体，可惜他才刚倒下去几公分就被拽着腰带拉回来然后被钉在身后男人粗大的阴茎上。他像是毒瘾发作的瘾君子那样满脑子只想着射精，于是他用自己的臀部小心翼翼地蹭着蝙蝠侠，希望这样苛刻的对待不要再重复一次。

“bats！Batsy！Batman！…呀啊！…不要这么…嗯！”

可惜，这样的并不能使义警心生同情。“只要你说出他们的下落。”蝙蝠侠诱哄着说道。似乎发现服软的方法不行，Joker反而上气不接下气地大笑起来，他转过头去用泪眼婆娑的眼睛瞪着蝙蝠侠，然后恶狠狠地说：“听好了你这个混蛋，我不会说一个字的！”他们对视着，眼里的火几乎要将化工厂点燃。

“……”Bruce盯着那张发黄残破的脸皮沉默了一会儿，脑子里突然闪过一个想法，他问道：“你想让他们变成你这样对吗？”joker看上去皱起了眉，一只眼睛的瞳孔细微地扩张又缩小，“哪样？”他装作疑惑地问。

然而侦探已经得到了自己所需的答案，他罕见地笑了一下，然后放开限制住Joker的手，随意地撸动几下，就让绿发男人维持不住凶狠的表情，像一滩水一样软下去，追逐自己渴望已久的释放，颇为狼狈地痉挛着达到高潮。

“什么？你知道了什么？”Joker此时倒并不着急细细品味高潮甜美的回甘了，急躁地挣扎起来，迫切地想把身体转过来。蝙蝠侠用力抱紧他单薄的身板，把头埋进男人的颈窝，然后低吼着悉数射进他烂熟湿软的甬道里。

“没什么，只是更深一步了解了你对我的感情。”

Bruce把阴茎抽出来，无视了身前人的细微颤抖，然后把阴茎收回制服下。他从Joker的腰带里抽出适合的工具挣脱开了手铐。他最后一次把男人转过来，然后把拳头砸在他平坦的腹部。

“我只是意识到你会让这场游戏一直进行下去这个事实，你是最了解规则的不是吗？”

倒在地上的Joker可谓十分狼狈，穴口还在往外滴着精液，工装服被体液打湿，整个人一片狼藉。但他沉默了一会儿，打量着眼前自己斗了十几年的对手，再次爆发出一阵癫狂的笑声，他一直笑着，蝙蝠侠就盯着他笑，一直到他喘不上气来的时候，Joker揩去眼角的泪，那些疯狂回到他的脸上，化作一个恶意的笑。

“你说得对，亲爱的，这场游戏我们会一直进行下去的。”他说。令这次荒唐的情爱结束在一股饱含深意的对视中。

他们的爱从不知疲倦，星辰的轮回也绝不会让他们放慢脚步。*


End file.
